


Got to WORK this OUT

by theOTPtrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOTPtrash/pseuds/theOTPtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a earthquake destroyed their gyms, Hope and Carli must put aside their differences to build up a new gym along with their trusty instructors. Their is going to be hurdles (Not the literal kind, there isn't a fitness class for that) and possible romances along the way, but hopefully all of their combined efforts with keep the new gym afloat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The argument that led to a new gym

_Hope Solo and Carli Lloyd were old childhood friends turned rivals. They always saw eye to eye on everything but also were extremely competitive. So when the two opened fitness gyms on the same side of town right outside L.A., California, it was chaos. Both gyms were highly popular; Carli’s gym having a more intense cardio approach, and Hope’s having a more fun, dance focus. The two gyms raised in popularity, having visitors from all over the nation, until, an earthquake occurred, shaking the two buildings and destroying the interface of the buildings, including the wiring for electricity and the water supply. Construction to recover the two gyms was discovered to take years. So, the two began to take stock of lots, both finding the perfect building to host a new expanded gym in, the only problem was-_

“No fucking way.” Hope (Owner of Harmony Mind Body Fitness. Teaches Kickboxing (with various fun music selections she must add)) crossed her arms over her body, settling back in her chair.

 

“Agreed. No way.” Carli (Owner of Synergy Fitness Clubs. Teaches various levels of boot camps, complete with ropes and tire lifts) said, nodding at Hope.

 

A financial advisor sat in front of them, rubbing his temples.

 

“Ladies listen. Your gyms were both highly successful, it’s actually amazing in fact. You both could buy this lot easily and start the gym. However, the amount of money that you’ll have to put in at the beginning: buying the lot, services for the building, the gym equipment; would be too much for either one of you. There won’t be enough profit to keep you afloat.”

 

Hope snorted, Carli responding with an annoyed eyebrow lift.

 

“I’m telling you both, go in together. You’ll maximize profit, you’ll have old customers and new customers, and you’ll have a great financial backing.”

 

The women continued to sit in silently, stubbornly looking forward at the advisor.

The advisor sighed as he closed the folder. “Listen ladies, you both came to me for the best option and this is it. Call me if you have any questions, or possibly how to move through this decision.”

* * *

 

**Harmony Mind Body Fitness**

“Can you believe this? He said that our beautiful gym should pair up with that one across the street.”

Hope paced, yelling and throwing her fists in the air. Her three best friends, and the most popular class instructors in her gym sat silently watching.

 

“That gym that was across the street? They are so lame, it’s so serious over there.” Kelley O’Hara (Teaches Zumba, and is pretty kick ass it if she says so herself) yawned and leaned back.

 

Kelley threw a wink to the girl sitting next to her, who laughed.

 

“If anything, our classes would probably boost in popularity if we partnered with them, which could be good for us, right?” Julie Johnston (Teaches the Vixen Workout, and various hip-hop classes. (It’s not zumba, there are more squats involved.)) Offered.

 

Hope sighed as she sat down on the floor in front of the three girls, head in her hands.

 

“Hope, I’m not sure if I understand. I know we hate them, but why?” Christen Press (Teaches Yoga and various versions of it, including Bikram) asked.

 

Kelley and Julie sucked on their teeth, shaking their heads. Christen was the newest member of the HMB Fit, brought in by Kelley due to them being long term friends. She had known nothing about the feud between them and she could care less, her being a laid back personality.

 

Hope shook her head and glared at the girl. “ We are not talking about that.” She snapped.

 

“I understand that you don’t want to work with them, but it seems like we cannot afford to not do it. We owe it to our favorite customers.” Christen said, shrugging as though she could care less either way.

 

Hope shook her head as she pulled out her cell phone and stared at it.

 

“Damn. Guess I have to make a call.”

  

* * *

 

 

**Synergy Fitness Clubs**

 

“Damn, those bitches are crazy.” Allie Long (Teaches Cycling (as fun as Soul Cycle but, ya know, safe.)) chuckled.

 

Carli nodded as she did some curls with 20lb weights. She had to work out while she was stressed.

 

“Carli stop, you’re being too much right now. “ Alex Morgan (teaches Barre (guaranteed to have the best ass in town after a couple classes)) shook her head. “Is this our only option?

 

Carli put down the weights after three sets of 15 and began to stretch her arms.

 

“No, we could go in solo, but that means we would have to bid higher than them and then paying for everything else…it would be too crazy of a price tag, even with all of our regulars coming back.” Her eyebrows were knit tight.

 

“So what’s the problem? Sounds like we only have one option so let’s take it.” Tobin Heath (Teaches Body Step Aerobic classes (she honestly just wants to get back to the gym because she has a new trampoline class she’s been working on.)) reached her arms behind her head.

 

The other girls all whipped their heads at her, various emotions displaying on their faces.

 

Tobin had always been the most laid back of them all but they would have thought she would have been against it seeing as how she was the teacher whose been at the gym the longest, working with Carli while she was still in college and witnessing most of the feud between Carli and Hope.

 

“I mean come on guys. We really don’t have another option and only more problems will come if we wait any longer.” Tobin said, looking at Carli the whole time.

 

Carli collapsed down, resigned. “Fuck. Guess I have to make a phone call.”

 

* * *

 

A day later, Hope and Carli found themselves in front of the huge building that would now be their gym.

 

“Home Sweet Home.” Carli muttered, receiving a snort from Hope as a response.

 

“She has a long way to go before I call her home.” Hope responded as they walked in.

 

“She could use a fresh coat of paint.”

 

“And some new light bulbs. And decorations. The feel of this place is all wrong.”

 

“Oh God don’t get started with that harmony bullshit again.”

 

“You’re going to be begging for that harmony once I kick your ass.”

 

“Oh really? With your army of butterflies?”

 

“At least my group doesn’t see to have dumbbells stuck up their asses.”

 

The two women glared at each other interrupted until they heard a throat being cleared.

 

They spun around to see both of their staff watching the scene.

 

“This is cool.” Tobin put some crates holding resistance bands on the ground and started surveying the place.

 

“Has kind of an underground feel. I can dig it.” Kelly agreed.

 

“It isn’t staying like this.” Hope quickly responded before Carli could, exerting her authority. “We are going to have to start renovating quickly, around the clock.”

 

“And what about classes?” Allie responded, her eyes staring hard at Hope.

 

“The insurance companies for both of our gyms have agreed to replace a lot of the equipment and provide generous renovation checks, and the equipment should be here any moment,” Carli interrupted, throwing a quick smirk at Hope. “So, classes start tomorrow, get ready team.”

 

 


	2. The argument that lead to a new name

“Now breathe out for a period of five seconds.” Christen exhaled, nearing the end of the class.   
  
“Thank you so much for another amazing class and thank you for being my first class in our new gym! Renovations are currently occurring so be on the look out in your emails for new things coming your way!”   
  
She smiled and waved at the women who filed out her door. She started cleaning and rolling up the leftover mats, humming quietly to herself.   
  
She enjoyed the new gym, the space being incredible. No longer did she have to rush out for Kelley’s next class or make sure that her mats hadn’t been moved. This gym allowed everyone to have their own separate rooms and it made it easier to not only schedule classes but for everything to run smoother.   
  
Christen left the room, walking down the hall to peek into the other rooms.   
  
Kelley was in the middle of one her Zumba classes and was currently twerking. Christen started laughing at the sight of the girl leading a bunch of older women into twerking, and when Kelley caught her, she sent a big grin and thumbs up her way.   
  
Christen waved and looked into the next room where she saw Tobin jumping on a trampoline, grinning through the sweat dripping down her face. Christen leaned in the doorway, mesmerized as she watched the tan, lean girl shout encouragement to those taking her class. She had learned from Kelley that Tobin was extremely popular at her old gym and Christen could understand why. The girl had an air about her that was exciting and understand but not too much at the same time.   
  
Christen didn’t realize she was still staring at the girl until she realized Tobin was grinning at her.   
  
“Take a break from bouncing to get some water guys! Great warmup!” Tobin hopped off the trampoline and headed towards Christen.   
  
Christen felt her mouth go dry as she tried to muster up a smile. Tobin was probably the nicest one out of the whole other gym to her, however she found herself speechless every time the two were close.   
  
“What’s up Chris? Get out of class already?” Tobin said as soon as she got close enough, using the bottom of her shirt to wipe the swipe off her brow.   
  
Christen got a glimpse of her tanned tummy and her heart started racing a little faster.   
  
“Yeah..yes, just a couple minutes ago. It was nice, you know, not too hectic, but I guess that’s the point of Yoga, ya know, not hectic…”Christen realized she was rambling and quickly ducked her head down, blushing.   
  
Tobin just laughed and shook her head, and Christen quickly looked up because of the noise.   
  
“Um, your class looks fun.” She pointed at the trampolines.   
  
Tobin looked back too. “No definitely, it’s great. I’ve been begging Carl for these for forever and I had ordered them right before the whole earthquake thing so it kind of worked out perfectly.” She grinned wide. “Wanna try them? We have a spot!”   
  
Christen realized what the girl was saying and quickly shook her head no. “No I couldn’t! I don’t want to be a bother at all. Plus I should probably make sure that Hope and Carli haven’t killed each other yet.” Christen rattled off excuses.   
  
“Oh…well no problem, I do have to get back to class though, so, see you later?”   
  
Christen smiled genuinely back this time, nodding, looking forward to the opportunity to see the girl again.   
  


* * *

 

“We are not naming the gym that.” Hope looked at Carli, daring her to push on the topic.   
  
“Well we sure as hell aren’t naming it ‘Harmony, Rainbows, and Other frilly shit’.” Carli retorted.   
  
“Well we need a name. What about Synergy Harmony?” Hope asked.   
  
“That name makes no sense you freak. Did you learn nothing in school?” Carli rolled her eyes.   
  
The group watched the two girls go back and forth, similar to a ping pong match.   
  
Christen munched on her salad slowly, unable to tear her eyes away from the verbal match.   
  
It was then when the two girls looked at the group, fury in their eyes.   
  
“Well. What do you guys think?” Hope asked.   
  
“Yeah, don’t let me deal with this name shit just with her.” Carli crossed her arms.   
  
Christen could probably cut the tension with her fork, it was that thick.   
She looked at the other girls, pleading for help.   
  
Kelley lifted her sandwich in the air, and through bites of food, loudly said, “What about Tough Butterflies?” She grinned as Julie shoved her in the shoulder, her joke getting a few snickers from Tobin and Allie but Alex look as unamused as Hope and Carli.   
  
“How about ‘Cuts and Curves’?” Julie offered.   
  
This offer got a few nods of agreement but Carli seemed unsatisfied, probably due to the fact that no one from her group had stepped up yet.   
  
Carli looked pointingly at Alex, Allie, and Tobin, all of who avoided her gaze as long as they could.   
  
Allie waved in her hand in the air, like inspiration hit her. “What about ‘The Dream Gym’?” She looked excited, however, no one seemed to be as infused.   
  
The group sat around quietly until Tobin moved forward.   
  
“How about TotalBalance? Balance due to all the different things we offer, and also how well we all balance each other out? We as a gym should be striving for balance.”   
  
The group looked up, everyone making eye contact and grinning, especially Carli and Hope, who didn’t care that the idea didn’t come from her team.   
  
“That’s perfect.” They said in unison, the first thing they agreed about since this gym opened.


	3. The argument that built some walls

**Week 1**

“Hello? Yes, this is TotalBalance! Yes, we just opened earlier this week. Yes, we are the old Synergy Fitness and Harmony Mind Balance! Of course, I’ll tell you about all of our classes!” Christen beamed into the phone as she pulled up the classes to make sure she had all of the times correct.

 

It was her first day working the ‘front desk’. It was still a work in progress since they were still looking for new furniture for the front room, but the walls were now painted a light shade of blue, and the desk was a beautiful dark wood desk with a phone and two computers. They wanted to put in a register and other pretty things.

 

As she listed off the times for the classes to the woman on the phone, Christen waved at some of customers coming in. She loved her job, she thought as she hung up the phone.

 

She got to relax and meditate as a job and help other people find their peace. She was lost in thought when she heard someone clearing her throat.

 

Christen looked up to see Tobin standing over her, glistening with sweat.

 

“What’s up?” The girl grinned at her as she leaned on the desk.

 

“You know if Hope sees you dripping sweat on this desk she’ll kill you.” Christen giggled as she tossed a towel from behind the desk at Tobin, how caught it easily and wiped off her face.

 

“Good thing she’s in class right now.” Tobin said as she came behind the desk and sat down in the second chair.

 

Christen smiled at the girl but was screaming in her head. She was so cute. Too cute, she was-

 

“20 Questions.”

 

“What?” Christen raised an eyebrow.

 

“Remember, we were playing at the last meeting but didn’t get a chance to finish.”

 

Christen racked her mind and remembered the conversation. In an attempt to build a bridge between the two groups, they decided they needed to know more about each other first, but they had only made it through three questions.

 

Christen had learned that Tobin went to UNC with Allie, who was her roommate, and had met Carli during her Junior year when she started teaching fitness classes and Carli scouted her. Tobin had brought Allie, and Alex (who was her best friend from back home) in the gym with her after a while.

 

Tobin had learned that Christen went to Stanford with Kelley, as her roommate, and Kelley and Hope had met while working at another gym until Hope had took Kelley and started her gym. Julie was Christen and Kelley’s other best friend from college because they spent so much time together in classes and the gym.

 

Christen had learned that Tobin’s favorite color was orange, and Christen’s was any color that was in a sunset.

 

Tobin had learned that Christen had two dogs at home that were Christen’s actual children, and Christen learned that Tobin was pro dogs, anti cats.

 

Christen wheeled around in her chair. “Oooooookay. Oh, I got one. Favorite thing about work out classes?”

 

“The people, no doubt. The difference between their faces before the class to after the class is amazing. It makes me feel great to see their energy levels go up after every class.”

 

Christen nodded vigorously. “I love it when I see the tension release from everyone. It makes me less stress.” She giggled.

 

Tobin stared her, her eyes soft. “5th question. Favorite season?”

 

“Oh that’s hard. I love the summer because it’s hot and it’s perfect for the beach and walking my dogs and everything, but I also love the Fall because it isn’t too cold but then I can wear sweaters and drink coffee outside without dying…ya know?” She blushed as she rambled.

 

Tobin just shook her head, biting her lip. “You are adorable. Fall is my favorite, just because of the cooler temperature. It makes everything better. Especially the ocean is warm to surf in.”

 

“You surf???”  


“Is that your 6th question?”

 

“No…Yes? Freebie?” Christen cocked her head.

 

Tobin began to open her mouth when someone walked in the door.

 

“Welcome to TotalBalance!” The girls chorused.

 

The woman, Christie Rampone, came up to the desk, looking at the two girls.

 

“Hello Christen, how are you today?”

 

“Amazing. How is my favorite blooming yogi!?” Christen responded with a bubbliness only she could pull off.

 

“Amazing dear. Can I bother you with a couple questions?”

 

“It’s no bother, ask away.”

 

Right when the woman started to ask, the phone rang. Tobin picked it up immediately, Christen sending a grateful smile her way. Tobin shooed the smile the way as she greeted who was on the phone.

 

As Christen and Tobin proceeded to answer their individual question’s, the two worked flawlessly, Christen handing Tobin a notepad when she sensed Tobin hesitating, and Tobin handing Christen a printed out weekly schedule that Christen didn’t know they had when Christie up front asked about Zumba classes.

 

After both conversations were wrapping up, the two girls high fived. Christie raised an eyebrow with a slight smile as she thanked the two and walked away.

 

She pulled out her cell phone to send a text to her fellow yogi.

 

“Shannon, you up for some match making?”

 

 

* * *

 

“It’s only been a week?” Allie yelped exhausted as she laid in the break room.

 

Technically the break room had an old couch and a table with some chairs and that was it.

 

“I know. With all of the construction and Hope, I can’t take any more meetings.” Alex sat eating a sandwich she brought from home. “They are so annoying.”

 

“Come on guys, they aren’t that bad.” Tobin sloched at the end of the couch.

 

“Nah. It’s pretty bad. Hope has blown up my phone five times already and her and the butterflies have just left to lunch.” Carli put her phone face down and shook her head.

 

“They just seem so fake. Like, JJ is just so snobby. ‘My dance class incorporates hip-hop and the rhythm of the streets.’ Like shut the fuck up, it’s freaking Zumba.” Allie mocked. “And don’t get me started on our actual honorary Zumba instruction. I swear to all that is holy in this world, if she tries to tell me another dumb ass joke I might smack a hoe.”

 

“At least those two actually talk. Hope just gives me this look,” Carli stood up and mimicked a squinty eyed hope, her lips tight.

 

“Don’t forget Miss Sunshine.” Alex piqued up. “The resting bitch face on that girl is too real. I think she’s of them all tbh.” The girls all laughed except for Tobin, whose silence didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“What do you think Tobs?” Allie nudged the girl with her foot.

 

Tobin didn’t respond. She liked them all, but especially Christen. Tobin was a good judge of character and Christen was sweet and honest. She wouldn’t hurt a fly.

 

She didn’t understand where the anger in her was coming from, but she curled her fists up and continued to sit silently.

 

Allie sat up. “Tobin, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I need to get some air.” Tobin got up quickly, refusing to make eye contact with the other girls. She grabbed her long board that was by the front door and cruised down the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am really loving writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment if there's any characters you want to see, any drama you want to unfold, or any general comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

**TOTAL BALANCE checklist**   
  
  
** Team: **   
Hope- Kickboxing   
Kelley- Zumba   
Julie-Dance/Hip-hop   
Christen-Yoga   
Carli-Boot Camp   
Tobin- Body Step   
Allie-Cycling   
Alex-Barre   
  
** Schedule: **

Wtf knows

 

**To-Do:**

  * Get more front room furniture
  * Look into possible merchandise selling (Exercise equipment/smoothies?)
  * Set up a plan with a nutrition/dietitian
  * Maybe use a room on bottom floor for 24 hr gym? (prob not 24 hrs)
  * More instructors?
  * Promotions in email chain. Like a contest.
  * Move classes to outside park for a day a month?
  * Build loyalty program
  * ~~Tobin wants more trampolines (wtf)~~ came in mail other day. ~~~~
  * New equipment in general-look into this
  * Fix up break room/get a fridge
  * Hire someone to man front desk 



 

** Note to self: **   
Don’t snap at Carli. Good vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a possible hint at what's to come in the future. If you have any more to-dos for the gals, lemme know below.


	5. The argument that led to a date(?)

Hope, Kelley, Julie and Christen all arrived at their favorite restaurant: Chia Bistro. They stood in line, joking around until it was their time to order: Christen a smoothie bowl, Kelley a Turkey BLT, Julie a southwestern salad, and for Hope a Power Protein rice bowl.   
  
The Butterflies (they took a liking to the name, mostly to spite Carli) found a table outside under a large umbrella, and began to eat, a peaceful silence over them all as they watched the waves crash on the beach and tourists walk by.   
  
“I just love Cali.” Christen sighed, the others girls nodding.   
  
They had been extremely lucky to have the new gym so close to the ocean and everything else in the downtown area.   
  
The girls continued eating, making small talk about their individual families. Kelley had poked Christen’s shoulder to get a bite of her smoothie bowl, and gifted Christen some sandwich instead.   
  
“How come you guys can never just stick to your own food?” Hope rolled her eyes playfully.   
  
“Because hers always looks so much better!!” Kelley whined as she put her arm over Christen’s shoulder, nuzzling her face in her neck. Christen responded by patting Kelley’s head awkwardly as she fed the girl more yogurt, making a train noise as she brought it to her mouth.   
  
They all laughed as Kelley spilt some yogurt on herself, teasing her for being an actual baby.   
  
Once the laughter subsided, Hope cleared her throat.   
  
“So, we’re almost done with week one, and I just want to thank you guys for being such great sports. I know this has been a chaotic month with the earthquake, the move, Carli’s wild group, and you guys have been soldiers through it all. Thank you guys.” Hope smiled at the girls who all stared at her silently.   
  
Suddenly they all busted into applause, Kelley yelling for an encore. Hope rolled her eyes at them and broke into a laugh. “You guys are freaks.” She shook her head.   
  
Julie smiled at them all. “So what’s next boss? The prep of all of our individual rooms are done, unless your planning on treating us to a little something something.” She leaned forward, waving her eyebrows.   
  
Hope shrugged. “Maybe outdoor classes? Carli and I talked about a customer loyalty program, and maybe expanding what we offer, but we have to see how business goes for another week or two. Which is fine because any kind of conversation with her takes at least a week to get through.” Hope rolled her eyes and she leaned back, hand through her hair. She had frustration written all over her face, obviously tired from the constant arguments.   
  
“Yeah, she’s kind of an old mom.” Kelley stiffened up her back, and began to wag her finger. “Now Kelley, what did we say about cleaning up after classes? The session isn’t over till everything is put away.” She mimicked, receiving loud laughter from the other three.   
  
“Oh man, she sounds just like that.” Julie wiped tears from her eyes. “At least she talks though. Every time I try to talk to the other girls about the classes, they just kind of look at me like I have three heads.”   
  
“I just tell them jokes. One day they will smile I swear.” Kelley shrugged, finishing off her sandwich.   
  
“They aren’t that bad guys.” Christen contemplated the other girls, realizing that she has only talked to Tobin. “Tobin is really nice. We have the same class break time so we sit up front together.”   
  
Kelley stared hard at the umbrella. “Tooooobin. She’s not bad.” She said with a slight smirk on her face.   
  
Hope pushed her shoulder. “Do not tell me you are mentally rating that girl right now?”   
  
“You’re disgusting.” Julie shook her head as Christen agreed, shyly.   
  
After spending years together, the girls had gotten extremely close and knew kind of everything about each other. For example, they all knew that Julie was the only straight one in the group, dating her long term boyfriend Zack that had gone to school with them.   
  
The rest of the girls were about as straight as Christen’s butt (Kelley liked to use that example because really did have a nice, curvy butt). They had been there for multiple relationships, multiple breakups, and multiple Kelley ratings.   
  
She had a system for it, taking in several features for the person of interest: Looks, personality, brains, hobbies, looks, athletic ability, career, looks.   
  
It usually became a game when the girls went out, the girls all giving individual scores to random people and then Kelley talking to them all to truly give the score they deserved.   
  
They were all kind of pending in thought when…   
  
“6”, Hope said quietly.   
  
“6.5” Julie nodded.   
  
“8.” Christen swallowed.   
  
The other girls looked at her because of the high score and Christen shrugged, “Like I said, we have the same breaks. We talk.”   
  
They continued to sit in silence until Hope looked at a smug looking Kelley.   
“sooooooooo? What is she?”   
  
Kelley leaned forward. “From everything I was able to find of her, including Facebook and my dear Christen while we’re at home, I give Tobin Heath a score of…” She began to drumroll softly on the table. The girls followed suit, looking expectantly. “A 7.5. Room for improvement but solid score for the limited information we have of her right now. The girl really needs to update her social media.”   
  
The Butterflies all laughed, looking on Kelley’s phone to see a picture of Tobin in her university gear, a picture that had to be more than a few years old.   
  
Christen sat back in her seat, biting her lip, thinking about the newly rated girl and how she was a straight 10 on any scale. It was then that she heard a familiar yell and dogs barking.   
  
She turned around to see Tobin on the floor behind her, a dog yapping at her ankles and another dog barking at a long board Christen could only assume was Tobin’s.   
  
“Are you okay?” She stood up to help the other girl up, and Tobin looked at her with surprise.   
  
“Christen?” She grabbed Christen’s hand and got helped to her feet. She noticed the other girls and waved sheepishly at them. “Hey guys. Nice to know I won’t be living that one down.”   
  
Kelley smirked. “You catch on fast Tobs. Don’t count on this going away anytime soon.”   
  
Tobin blushed, clearly frazzled as she remembered her board and turned around to get it, apologizing to the dog owners and the dogs she almost ran over.   
  
“So what brings you over here? Weren’t you guys having your own meeting since we were closing up early today?” Hope asked, a curious glint in her eye.   
  
“Yeah, we finished up early. I just needed some air.” Tobin stretched an arm over her head, looking at the beautiful olive skinned goddess next to her. They shared smile, both being so large that you think their faces would get stuck like that.   
  
Kelley raised an eye brow at the two of them, sharing a quick glance with the other girls still sitting at the table. That’s another things about being together so long, they were able to really read each other without much contact or words.   
  
Christen picked up on this and quickly pulled out her seat. “Would you like to join us? We were just hanging out!” She asked, an note of eagerness that she was embarrassed of present.   
  
Tobin looked at all of the girls, and felt like it could be considered traitor territory if decided to sit. She politely shook her head. ‘I think I’m going to walk on the beach.”   
  
“Mind if I join? I haven’t had a chance to walk it yet this week.” Christen looked up, hope in her eyes, not noticing the looks she was receiving from the other girls.   
  
Tobin’s smile grew at Christen’s question she nodded her beach. “Of course. I never mind some company.”   
  
“Great!” Christen popped up and grabbed her bag. “See you guys later! Maybe hanging then dancing Saturday?”   
  
“Damn, way to consult your roommate first.” Kelley teased, feigning annoyance. “Guess your fave roomies are throwing a pregame.”   
  
Christen scratched the top of Kelley’s head and giggled before turning around and walking off with Tobin.   
  
“So, is something happening there? Did I miss that?” Julie probed Kelley, curious at the obvious instance of shy attraction between the two now departed girls.   
  
Kelley shrugged, looking at the expectant Hope and Julie. “No idea. Christen hasn’t mentioned anything, but I guess I’m not surprised. They are both insanely gorgeous.” She took a large swig from her drink and looked behind her, scowling.

* * *

  
  
Tobin and Christen strolled to the beach in silence, looking at the waves hit the shore and avoiding children who were running around with pails and shovels in their hands. The two walked closely, occasionally bumping shoulders or arms.   
  
Tobin would occasionally look up to glance at Christen, her face glowing against the sun. She didn’t have anything to say, but she appreciated the calm atmosphere of the girl, it being a nice break from Allie, Alex, and Carli. They were her best friends yeah, but they could get to be too much for Tobin, especially when it came to gossiping. Christen though seemed to be like Tobin, more laid back and away from the drama.   
  
The two continued to walk in silence until a dog came out of nowhere. It was a tiny little Chihuahua who was still on a leash that seemed to wrap itself around the legs of Christen and Tobin. Christen’s legs had buckled first, and Tobin tried to catch her, her long board under her armpit, but she fell on top of her when the dog wrapped around again.   
  
The two girls, Tobin half way on Christen and the dog sniffing their faces. Tobin didn’t register the dog though, or the fact that she heard someone yelling apologies at them, she was stuck on the surprised eyes staring back at her, appearing to be an emerald green.   
  
They had stayed like that for what seemed like ages until a wave hit them both. The two girls quickly sat up, sputtering and wiping wet hair from their faces as the water retreated back from its surprise attack.   
  
Tobin looked at Christen, who had a sheepish smile growing on her face. The two girls burst into laughter at the sight of each other, shaking their heads as they untangled themselves from the dog leash.   
  
“I am sooooooo sorry.” A girl caught up to them, the dog jumping on her. “Boss doesn’t usually run off like that.” She helped the two girls up and began scolding the dog.   
  
“are you both okay?” The girl had concern in her mischievous eyes. Tobin looked the girl up and down, seeing how lovely she was. She had beautiful caramel skin, long dark hair, and tattoos that were both feminine and intimidating.   
  
“Yeah, we’re fine, it’s no problem at all.” Christen smiled at the girl before reaching down and playing with Boss.   
  
“Okay good. I’m Sydney by the way. I just moved into town.” Sydney had a raspy voice and an accent Tobin couldn’t place.   
  
“I’m Tobin, this is Christen.” Tobin smiled at Christen, who blushed since she was still playing with Boss and immediately stood up and waved. “We work at the gym TotalBalance right down the road.”   
  
“Oh neat. I’ve been looking for a gym around here to take some classes in.” Sydney got lost in thought for a second before looking back at the pair. “Well, maybe I’ll check out the gym sometime soon. Sorry for interrupting your date, it was nice to meet you guys!” And with that, she ran up the beach to an equally gorgeous man, who seemed to be laughing at the whole scene.   
  
Tobin and Christen stood there silently, not saying anything. A date? No way, Tobin wasn’t even sure if Christen played for that team.   
  
She peeked at the other girl from the corner of her eye, Christen looking pensive. Suddenly Christen laughed, and Tobin raised an eyebrow.   
  
“What’s so funny?”   
  
Christen looked at Tobin, her eyes lowered and giving such a sultry look that Tobin’s heart stopped. God, she would kill for Christen to look at her like that always.   
  
“Well, if this is a date, I’m expecting you to at least buy me dinner before.” Christen winked before turning around and walking back towards the gym.   
  
Tobin stood there, mouth open as she watched the girl walk away, mesmerized by the swinging of her hips.   
  
Dinner?   
  
Tobin was so down. She felt warm, and a huge surge of confidence fill her, a smile blooming on her face. She jogged up to the girl, taking Christen’s hand and bowing, pretending to kiss it.   
  
“Sounds like a date ma’am.” Tobin looked up to see Christen’s face a faint red. “Now for more important matters…race you?”   
  
“As long as you don’t cheat with that long board” Christen pointed at Tobin’s tucked away board. Tobin looked at it too, when Christen suddenly swatted at it to make Tobin unsteady and then took off.   
  
Tobin laughed and shook her head as she realized what happened.   
  
“Cheaters never win!” She yelled as she took off Christen.


End file.
